descendantsfandomcom-20200222-history
Descendants Wiki:About
The is an online community website that is dedicated to the forwarding of knowledge of all things Descendants related to the general public for easy viewing and understanding. This encompasses all Descendants related media including films, TV series, music, books, and video games. History Founding and adoption The Descendants Wiki was first founded and created by Leonetta4ever on February 21, 2014, who then soon left the wiki after having made 529 contributions. The wiki was then discovered by Akadria on August 5, 2015, who adopted the wiki and was granted bureaucrat/admin rights to help revive the inactive wiki. With the aid of a couple other users, Akadria helped to establish most of the wiki’s main articles; such include the Main Page, the media articles for Descendants (which also included its matching soundtrack and confirmed sequel), and most of the main characters. This progress continued until November 16, 2016 when Akadria made one final edit on the Descendants Wiki and disappeared from the wiki. The wiki was left with Mal Bertha as the only admin editing, with only a few passing users making small contributions to the few articles it had. After looking for another admin for a long time, Mal Bertha finally granted NikkiSarah admin rights in February 13, 2017 to help out in the wiki. With the help of some recruited users (both old and new), the wiki was revived with dozens of new , , and videos; additionally, essential tools to running a wiki were also created: templates, , policies, as well as others. Eventually the wiki and its community were finally thriving with activity, which had a tremendous spike upward with the growing popularity of the movie sequel Descendants 2. The wiki was then treated to 's spotlights and news features, as well as some guidance into getting the community more involved. Today, the wiki and its community still continue to actively be involved in improving the wiki's content and upholding its mission statement: ". . . to maintain an accurate and detailed online database about all various aspects of the Descendants universe and a friendly community environment for all users." Milestones * 100th page - ? * 200th page - ? * 300th page - ? * 400th page - ? * 500th page - ? * 600th page - ? Statistics :See and '' Purpose Mission statement "''Our ongoing objective is to maintain an accurate and detailed online database about all various aspects of the ''Descendants universe and a friendly community environment for all users.''" Goals * Collect, update, and properly display information on Descendants related subjects * Gather an online community of people interested in building a credible and resourceful encyclopedia about everything in the Descendants universe The community You can help out! All pages can be edited and you are welcome to and contribute to this wiki! If you have any questions about the wiki or helping out, feel free to ask an of this wiki or consult with . We'll be more than happy to help! :) width=30 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article Category:Browse